


You and You and Me

by scarletjedi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff learns about the werewolf shenanigans that have been running rampant in Beacon Hills. Luckily, Melissa and Chris are there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first complete fic I've written in months. It felt _great_. I think it says something about me that it's always porn that breaks through...
> 
> Many thanks to proxydialogue for being an amazing beta.
> 
> Title is a reference to the Storm Large song of the same.

John hated being the last to know. Always had. He was last to know that Jimmy Pincher in seventh grade wasn’t really talking about baseball. He was also the last to know that Mandy returned his affections (and he was lucky that she was willing to make the first move, otherwise they might still be dancing around each other).

And, of course, he was the last to know about the fucking _werewolves_ in his town—that his son’s best friend had been bitten, that people were coming back from the _dead_ , and perhaps worst of all, that his _son_ was dating the (twenty-three year-old!) _Alpha werewolf_ —

Melissa had known all of it and hadn’t told him, and that had hurt. That _Stiles_ hadn’t told him had hurt too, but that was a part of a hurt so long it was just a ripple in a pond. 

The relief on Stiles’s face when he told him, like it had hurt Stiles just as much to _keep_ the secrets had helped, but…

He sighed, dropping down onto Melissa’s couch and rubbing his hands over his face. He could hear Melissa in the hallway ushering the kids—the _pack_ —out of her house.

There was a crack and a hiss in front of him and when he looked, he saw Chris Argent standing in front of him with a freshly opened bottle of beer and a sympathetic expression that boarded on sheepish because—oh yes—he was a werewolf hunter.

John sighed and took the beer, fingers brushing against Chris’s as he did. Chris’s fingers twitched at the contact and John hid a smirk behind a nod of thanks. As unbalanced as John had felt all evening, it felt good to get a little of his own back. John reached out his finger to stroke along Chris’s, wanting to know how far he could push. He expected Chris to pull away, but he just stood there, eyes wide and dark, like he _hadn’t_ seen this coming and—

“Oh,” Melissa said from the doorway. Chris stood his ground, smirk playing around his mouth. John took a swig of his beer. Smug-ass bastard. It was really annoying that he liked the guy so much. “Sorry,” Melissa said.

“Don’t be,” Chris said. He grabbed a beer of his own, popping the top with his keyring. John patted the seat next to him. Melissa slumped a little and, tired, and grabbed the beer Chris had just opened as she went past. Chris stared at his empty hand for a moment, then turned and opened another. He saw gingerly on the couch next to Melissa, as if unsure of his welcome. But Melissa patted his knee and after a moment he sank back into the couch.

“So,” John said. “Werewolves.”

Melissa winced and Chris stiffened.

“To be fair,” Melissa said. “I told Stiles to tell you. Several times.”  
“He wanted you out of it to keep you safe,” Chris said.

“It’s not his job to protect me,” John said.

Melissa gave him a flat look. “You would do no different.”

“I’m the parent,” John said.

“Technically, as oldest female, Alison outranks me,” Chris said, cutting in.

John paused, letting that sink in and hearing what Chris was saying underneath.

Melissa sighed. “Our children are growing up, doing adult things with adult problems and…” She pouted. “When the fuck did we get so old?”

They all paused to consider that. John knew the moment it had happened to him; it was just after Mandy had passed and Stiles realized that meant his mom wasn’t coming home. Dollars to doughnuts, Melissa’s was when she started to fight to leave her scumbag ex, and Chris’s was the moment he learned what his family had sunk to.

In unison, they all drank their beer.

“Some days,” Chris said quietly—and John was starting to think that quiet was Chris’s natural way and that the brash confidence was an act for hunting and his daughter—“I think I was born old.”

John nodded. He sure knew that feeling.

But Melissa thunked her beer down on the table. “Fuck that,” she said. John raised his eyebrows at her. “No, really. Fuck that. I refuse to be old just yet.” She stood, turned, and looked down at them. “We’re not ancient—we’re young enough to still have fun, and I think we should. All three of us.”

“What did you have in mind?” Chris asked.

But John—John had an idea where this was going and he was…okay with this. Somehow, after werewolves and Alpha boyfriends and the various monsters of the week, a threesome with two attractive friends didn’t seem all that odd. He nodded at Melissa, letting her know he was game.

Melissa turned to Chris. “I think the three of us should have sum fun.” Chris blinked at her. “Upstairs.” Blink. “ _Adult_ fun.”

“She’s asking if we want to have a threesome,” John said, and Chris whipped his head around, surprised.

“A what?”

“No pressure!” Melissa said. “Only if you want to—you don’t have to and you can forget it if you really want to and it won’t change anything, I _promise_ and—.”

“Chris,” John said, interrupting the flow of Melissa’s ramble, talking over her wince. “Would you like to sleep with us tonight?”

Chris gestured between the two of them. “Is this a thing?”

“No,” Melissa said, surprised.

“It’s new to all of us,” John said. “But I think we earned a night of fun, don’t you?” John stood, standing next to Melissa. She was warm, thrumming with intensity, and smelled clean and faintly of citrus. John held out his hand, Melissa hers, and together they pulled Chris off the couch.

 

Melissa pulled them behind her, leading them upstairs. This whole situation was already so different than John remembered—his earliest memories of sex were sharpened on the knife’s edge of adolescent, then it was Mandy and, while she probably would be up for this, she had no place here in Melissa’s bedroom.

Melissa closed the door behind them and paused, anxiously. “Okay,” she said. “So, how should we…?”

John took Melissa’s hand, tugging her closer and cupping a hand to her cheek and it felt so good to be kissing a woman again. She was warm and willing in his arms, soft and sweet. When she broke the kiss to lick and suck at his neck, her hands running over his chest and down his arms, John reached out and pulled Chris into a kiss.

Chris stiffened in surprise, clearly not expecting this, to have _John_ pay him equal attention. ‘Oh well,’ John thought. If Chris couldn’t handle this, he couldn’t handle this evening. Then, just as Melissa was starting to tense up, Chris relaxed into the kiss.

And just like that, John knew everything would be okay. Chris’s lips were soft yet strong, and he kissed with the same understated competence that he did everything, and when he broke the kiss to kiss Melissa in turn, John stepped around to press up against her back, pulling her hair aside to kiss down her shoulder. He reached a hand between them to cup her breast. She gasped into Chris’s mouth as John rolled the hardened nub of her nipple between her fingers, and she pushed them both towards the bed. Her hands fumbled at Chris’s shirt while John pulled at hers. Melissa reached back to unhook her bra and Chris stepped into John’s space to divest John of his shirt.

It was a little odd to stand there with Chris, but the faint hints of locker-room peacocking faded away as John imagined that strong lightly-furred chest pressed against his own.

“Damn,” Melissa said, and when John and Chris looked, she was standing there, lovely in her panties, softly curved yet tight with strength. She raised an eyebrow at them, looked down at their pants, and flicked her finger. John’s hands were undoing his pants; he had been hard since the first kiss and getting his pants off seemed like a great idea.

Melissa sat on the edge of the bed, and John dropped to his knees in front of her, aware of Chris climbing onto the bed.

John placed his hands on her knees, spreading them to lean in close, running his hands up her sides as he licked across one nipple.

“Fuck,” Melissa hissed, head going back, and John grinned, worrying the bud with his lips and tongue, sucking gently then lapping quickly. She moaned, and when John reached up with his other hand, he found Chris’s hand already there. He tangled their fingers together for a brief moment, before running his hand down the plane of her side to curl his fingers in the waistband of her panties.

John gave one final lick and moved downward, mouthing at her skin, sucking faint marks to the tempo of her breath until he reached soft cotton. He could smell her musky arousal and felt his mouth water. He raised his eyes to hers, and she nodded her head, shifting as Chris played with her breasts, and John grinned, leaning his to press his mouth to her cunt.

“Oh, Fuck, yes,” Melissa moaned, grinding down, and John only paused long enough to pull her panties down and off, desperate to get at the taste of her, and when he finally pressed his face to her, lapping at her swollen folds, he groaned himself. She was hot and wet under his tongue, sharp and wild , swearing steadily above him as he worked his tongue into her. He reached around to press a thumb to her clit, backing off enough to breathe as he rubbed, and heard Chris bite back a grunt. John looked; Melissa had worked Chris’s cock from his briefs, and was stroking him with a hand that was far too steady.

It was suddenly very important that he made Melissa come first—first of many—before she got Chris off.

John slid his hand down, easing a finger into her as he sucked her clit, feeling her clamp down. He thrust slowly as she eased, adding a second fingers as soon as he could. He curled his fingers up and in, rubbing and—

“Oh, yes! There! Ah!” Melissa was gone, clamping around his fingers as she writhed. John thrust gently, easing her through it as he watched; she was a sight to see, and the hungry look on Chris’s face meant he thought the same. She slumped back onto the bed and John pulled his hand free, pressing his palm to her mound when she twitched.

He climbed up, kissing her, then leaned over to kiss Chris, letting him chase the taste of her on his tongue.

Melissa twisted away and John pushed more fully against Chris, pushing Chris’s briefs all the way off and feeling his hardness against his hip and thrusting for some sweet friction. There was the sound of the drawer, then rustling, and when John pulled back, Melissa had a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

John knew he was staring, because Melissa started to fidget. She was still flushed, hair tousled and eyes bright.

What?” She asked. “I was a Girl Scout.”

John started to laugh, and he could feel Chris chuckle next to him, nearly silent as he shook.

“No,” John said. “It’s good.”

“Of course it is,” Melissa said, regaining a bit of her composure. “Now. How do we want to do this?”

And that was a good question. He now had intimate knowledge of Melissa’s body, and he knew it would be sweet, real sweet, to sink into that heat, but—John looked at Chris, at the muscled curve of his ass, his flushed and heavy sex. There were other desires, long suppressed and ignored, that were clamoring for attention and he really didn’t want to let this opportunity pass him by.

Before he could change his mind, John leaned in, sucking quickly on Chris’s ear with a fleeting scrape of teeth, running a hand up Chris’s thigh and cupping Chris’s balls as he murmured low, “Can I fuck you?” Chris drew in a sharp breath, but he didn’t say no. Instead, he nodded once, short and sharp, and John grinned, running his other hand down Chris’s back to squeeze the curve where Chris’s ass joined his thigh, John’s fingers curling in to tease. “Can I fuck you while you fuck her?”

“God, yes,” Chris said, and bit his lip, like he was surprised he had said anything at all.

“Go get her,” John said, and leaned back as Chris shuffled forward on his knees.

“Well?” Melissa asked.

Chris took the condoms and lube from her, pulling her closer to him. The muscled flexing in his arm distracted Chris and Melissa for a moment, but then Chris spoke.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, and it sounded almost like a threat. It sent a hot shiver down John’s spine, made Melissa flush again, but it was when Chris, almost casually, handed the lube and a condom over his shoulder to John, and said, “And John is going to fuck me,” in the same tone that John had to brace himself, gripping the base of his cock tightly so it wouldn’t be over too soon.

“I like this plan,” Melissa said. “But it would work easier if you were both naked.”

John was already there, pulling his briefs off. “This is why I like you, Melissa,” he said. “So smart.”

She grinned at him, laying back on the bed. “I know.”

Chris tore open a foil packet, rolling on the condom one handed before he crawled over Melissa to kiss her. Her arms went around his shoulders to hold him there, but he stayed on his knees and when John realized it was for him, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

John pulled a condom from the packet, taking Chris’s lead and rolling it on now even though he hated how conspicuous he felt. It would be worth it later to not have to pause to put it on.

Carefully, John put one hand on Chris’s ass, pulling with his fingertips to expose the puckered ring of muscle. It wasn’t his first time, on either side—Mandy had been quite a woman—but there was something about this night that made him want to be extra careful. So, he squeezed the lube heneeded into one hand, then a little extra, and let the heat of his hand warm it before he gently ran his fingers down the cleft of Chris’s ass.

Chris’s breathing stuttered when John started to push and tease, but Melissa was there, teasing Chris, and John moved steadily from a fingertip to a finger, and by the time he had worked in three fingers Chris was shivering and gasping. It was a rush to see Chris, strong, steady Chris, strung so tightly, to know that it was because of John, because of _them_. The muscles in Chris’s back rippled as he flexed, and John needed to feel that underneath him.

Ready, John pulled back, guiding Chris with gentle words and hands, and Melissa took Chris’s cock, aligning it with herself and pushing up as he pushed down. He hissed and he sunk in, holding himself steady once he was fully seated.

Sweat glistened on all three of them, shining in the warm glow of the bedside lamp as John leaned forward and pushed, joining them with steady pressure until they were connected. John had to take a moment when he bottomed out, trying to wrap his mind around this evening and not coming like a teenager. Then, Chris moved, shifting back and forward and Melissa moaned and John thrust and they were off. It took a few thrusts to find a rhythm and then Melissa was rising to meet Chris as he thrust forward and John pulled back and then John was pushing forward into Chris as he pushed back. There was only the sounds of the slick slide of skin, the panting of their breathing, the low moans and sharp cries.

Chris came first with a loud cry, overwhelmed from both sides, and finally letting go of the last of his reserve. He was still twitching around Chris when he reached a hand underneath him and within moment Melissa was crying out for a second time. That left John, and when Chris slipped from Melissa to thrust back harder than he had before, it was over, John bucked hard once, twice, and came with a rush.

John slumped over Chris’s shoulders, pressed a gentle, almost-chaste kiss to his skin, and carefully pulled out. He discarded the condom, making the wastebasket on the first try, only to have Chris do the same a moment later without looking. Melissa pulled him down and curled into his side, and Chris did the same to his other side, and John found himself drifting to sleep with his arms around both of them, lulled by the sound of their breathing.

John woke the next morning in much the same position as he fell asleep, though Melissa was no longer in the bed and, apparently, Chris drooled.

Considering some of the bodily fluids they’d shared, John decided he could handle a little drool.

John heard the shower in the en suite, and took the time to look at Chris with his guard down. He really was a very handsome man, younger with the worries of waking life smoothed away. He was a good friend, too—once John with which wouldn’t mind repeating the last night, even if Melissa didn’t. Though, upon reflection, John realized he felt the same about Melissa even if he might like the three of them the best.

It was amazing what a little uncomplicated sex could do for a person’s outlook. John was feeling a lot more forgiving about the whole secret werewolf thing.

The shower shut off, and a moment later Melissa entered the bedroom in a cloud of steam and wrapped in a towel. She paused when she saw John was awake, then slipped the towel off and climbed into bed, damp and naked. John grinned at her, and they kissed, warm and friendly.

“I have to get ready for work,” she said, quietly. “But I don’t want to. You make such a pretty picture.”

John smirked. “Chris is the pretty one,” he said. “I know you saw those arms.”

“Your arms have nothing to be ashamed of,” Chris muttered into John’s shoulder, and he lifted his head, still a bit bleary eyed. “But I think we can both agree that Melissa is the real looker.”

“Definitely,” John said. “The prettiest.”

“The latest,” she said, and rolled out of bed. John watched her ass twitch as she walked, and knew Chris was next to him doing the same.

“We should do this again,” Chris said, once that spectacular ass was hidden behind a pair of plain white panties. Melissa turned, surprised but hopeful. John nodded.

“I think I can agree to that.”

“Me too,” she said. She opened another drawer and pulled out a bra, putting it on with the same complicated ease that John recognized from every girlfriend he had ever had. “But I meant it about getting to work.” She opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of scrubs, walking back to the bed to get dressed. “We should meet tonight for dinner? Talk things over?”

John nodded. “I can do dinner,” he said, and Chris agreed.

“Excellent,” she said. “Now, You can stay as long as you like. John, you have my spare key so just lock up behind you.” She adjusted her scrubs and pulled her hair back into a severe ponytail. Hair up, she crawled back into the bed to kiss them both goodbye. It took more will that John had anticipated to let her go, and she was gone in a matter of minutes. Together, John and Chris listened for the front door and her car before they looked at each other.

Alone, John and Chris looked at each other.

“I think,” John said, slowly. “That I have earned pancakes for breakfast. Would you like to join me? I was thinking Rosie’s.” Rosie’s Diner was the only 24 hour eatery in Beacon Hills, and they served the best, and greasiest, breakfasts. Stiles had banned John from there two years ago and John was always looking for excuses.

“I would love to join you.” Chris said. He pushed himself up on one hand, flowing with the ease of a younger man to straddle John’s lap. “I find that I’m…hungry.”

John grinned.

He might have been the last to know, but now that he did, he could see the inevitable conclusions, the threads of Chris, John, and Melissa and this thing they were weaving together. And this thing looked to have a happy ending.


End file.
